


#13#14#16 A Bit of Trust

by Averia



Series: Agent 37 [12]
Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his new life more pressing matters always create themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #13 The Trail Downward

He does not know how wary Tiger is of him. It has been strange since he came back, with Helena and him. They don’t seem to mind that he had contact with his family but if he is slowly taking a step back from then than they must be too. They know this game even better than he. They have been playing it for years. 

The problem is that in his new life more pressing matters always create themselves and this time it is Agent 0. The first time he met her when she came crashing through the window of the manor he had known she would be trouble. He had just not known how much then. There was still a bit of disbelieve, it was unimaginable that she had been watching Batman and Robin for years. It makes it worse that he does to know who she wants. Him or Bruce? Someone else entirely?

In a time in which he can’t trust, Tim is a much larger help than his little brother thinks he is. It helps to know that they are on his side now and Tim has always been a good information source. It’s not only that thou. Tim is his brother and he has missed the quips they take at each other without their words becoming sharp, like they tent to when speaking with Jason or even Damian. But Tim is not his only ally in this fight. They might not be friends but they have the same goal and Midnighter won’t lie to him. And not lying is more important right now than having the same moral code.


	2. #14 The Cold Hearted

Dick was really sorry. All the things he would do and had already done would destroy the fragile trust with Tiger and the near friendship he had established with Helena. He knew he should not care because he had always worked against them but he did.  

Roughness was nothing people thought about first when they heard the name Nightwing but fact was that he had grown up in Gotham as a vigilante. Batman had been just as rough as frightening to criminals if he had deemed it useful. He had not partaken in the roughness during his days as Robin but those days were long over. Nightwing had made some decisions Robin would have never done and late during his tenure as Batman the hard decisions had become even more a part of him. Sometimes kindness only stood in the way.

He still made Maxine’s experience as nice as possible. Just because he needed the information did not mean he had to give the others a harder time than they deserved. He could be rough, could be crooked but he would never lose that bit of light that accompanied his actions if they were not directed by pure rage.  

 

When power failed Helena was relieved. Dick would not die today and neither because of her. She knew she should not be grateful. This was going against her orders. There had to be a reason why Spyder had wanted that order to be fulfilled. Warning bells were ringing in the back of her head but for now she was glad and nothing else mattered.   


End file.
